An embroidery machine of this kind includes various kinds of driving mechanisms such as a needle bar driving mechanism, a hook shaft driving mechanism and a thread take-up lever driving mechanism which are required for sewing operation. For example, a multi-head embroidery machine having a plurality of sewing heads is constructed such that each of the driving mechanisms is operated by the rotation of a main shaft which extends through each of the sewing heads at a predetermined timing through an interlocking mechanism.
With the prior art embroidery machine, although it requires only one driving source, and interlocking mechanism is required for each driving mechanism, resulting in the construction being complicated. In addition, vibrations or noises which may be produced by the operation of each of the interlocking mechanisms cannot be disregarded. Further, vibrations and noises cause problems particularly in the multi-head embroidery machine.
Additionally, the timing of operation of each of the driving mechanism is mechanically determined by its related interlocking mechanism. Therefore, the timing cannot be freely changed according to change of a work to be sewn.